


A proper apology

by Rusakko



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusakko/pseuds/Rusakko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lalli is mad at Emil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A proper apology

Lalli is mad at Emil. No, mad doesn’t cover it ‒ he’s _furious_. He has decided that the best way to display his anger is to sulk. The stupid Swede had better apologize properly for what he’s done. Of course, Lalli won’t forgive him even if he does. But Emil deserves to grovel nevertheless.

He’s doing quite a good job of it, really. Lalli has no idea what Emil is saying, but it definitely sounds apologetic. He’s been keeping it up for at least half an hour, too, ever since Mikkel finished patching him up. Perhaps some kind of a response is in order.

Lalli growls. The Swedish babbling stops. Instead, a hand reaches cautiously under the bunk. Lalli briefly considers biting it – just a little nip, to show that he’s serious – but settles for crawling back towards the wall. The hand pauses and then retreats. There’s a frustrated sigh. Then Emil’s head disappears from view as he stands up.  
_“Jag går och hämtar Tuuri.”_

What? Tuuri? No, Lalli doesn’t want his cousin meddling in this. He quickly scoots forward and grabs Emil’s ankle. The Swede yelps in surprise, which gives Lalli a small amount of satisfaction. However, he puts his best glare on as he crawls out from under the bunk. The good thing about abandoning his hiding place is that it’s easier to show Emil exactly how angry he is when the cleanser can actually see his face.

Emil has flopped back down on Reynir’s mattress. He starts talking again as soon as Lalli emerges from under the bunk. Lalli notes that Emil really does look quite distressed. Good. Maybe he’ll consider his actions more carefully next time. Lalli wraps his arms around his knees and settles down to listen to Emil’s unhappy voice. It’s quite soothing, actually.

So soothing, in fact, that Lalli doesn’t bother to protest as Emil reaches out for him again. He really should hiss and shake the hand away, but the fingers in his hair feel too nice. Lalli’s shoulders involuntarily relax as Emil’s fingers trail down to his arm and gently grip his bandaged hand.

Emil’s voice is pleading now. Lalli sneaks a glance at the Swede. He’s looking at Lalli’s injured hand as if that was the problem here. Does Emil think that it’s the burned hand that Lalli is mad about? It’s an inconvenience, yes, and Emil should definitely try not to set fire to every building they enter, but Lalli doesn’t blame him for the injury.

He huffs in exasperation as Emil strokes a gentle finger over his wrist. Does the stupid Swede not understand that it’s the bandage around _Emil’s_ head that makes Lalli furious? He’s angry because the idiot he for some reason calls his friend has once again almost gotten himself killed.

Especially because it was completely unnecessary. Instead of foolishly throwing himself in front of trolls to save Lalli, who is quite capable of taking care of himself, Emil should show a bit more concern for his own safety. Lalli and Sigrun had to half carry him back to the tank because he was barely conscious. There was a lot of blood, too. Lalli never again wants to feel as sick with worry as he did then. That’s why his relief at Tuuri’s interpretation of Mikkel’s diagnosis – “It’s just a small cut and a concussion, he’ll be back to his normal level of idiocy in no time” – quickly turned into anger. How dare Emil risk his life like that? He deserves to be punished.

Although maybe the punishment has gone on for long enough. Particularly since Emil doesn’t even know what he’s being punished for, and since Lalli has no way of explaining it to him. And the worst thing about the stupid Swede is that it’s impossible to stay mad at him for long.

Oh well. Not being mad at Emil has its perks, too. Lalli unwraps himself from the tight ball he’s been curled into and, ignoring Emil’s surprised noises, climbs into his friend’s lap. After a moment’s hesitation, Emil gingerly puts his arms around Lalli. Lalli leans against him, letting go of the last traces of his anger.

The excitement of the morning and the long sulk afterwards have made Lalli tired, and Emil is warm and comfortable to sleep on. Lalli can feel the dreamworld calling to him as he lets his eyes drift shut. Before letting sleep claim him, however, he wraps both arms tightly around Emil’s chest. It’s best to make sure the Swede doesn’t run off and get into more trouble while Lalli is asleep. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a certain Antti Tuisku song (don't judge me).


End file.
